My Skin
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Slash établi entre Reid et Hotch. Song fic' ReidCentric lors de leur rupture après un incident. Basée sur la chanson My Skin de Natalie Merchant. Écoutez-là en même temps pour l'ambiance! :) Mauvais résumé, mais venez lire!


**Salut! Bon, ce n'est pas très joyeux, je sais. Pour vous mettre en contexte, imaginons qu'Hotch et Reid sont en couple et qu'ils rompent après que Reid ait vu quelque chose, genre un baiser. Ce n'est pas très bon comme explication, mais il y aura probablement un deuxième chapitre qui vous en expliquera plus. C'est une song-fic' basée sur la chanson My skin de Natalie Merchant. Je ne l'ai pas traduite, parce que je trouve que ça sonne mieux en anglais, mais vous pouvez probablement trouver la traduction sur le net ou le faire vous-même dans un quelconque. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, son visage enfoui dans ses mains, s'excusant encore et encore à un silence complet.

_There's so much here _

_that i don't understand_

Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre mélodramatique.

_Your face-saving promises_

_Whispered like prayer_

_I don't need them_

_Il_ lui avait fait des promesses et lui était tombé dans le panneau. Autant dire qu'il le regrettait maintenant amèrement.

_Cause i've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

Il l'avait cru lorsqu'_il_ avait dit qu'_il_ l'aimait, même s'il avait été trahi dans le passé. Il s'était laissé avoir, encore.

_As if i'm becoming untouchable_

Il n'avait pas voulu le croire lorsqu'_il_ était devenu distant, même si les faits étaient sous son nez. Il s'était alors éloigné à son tour, craignant à nouveau d'être blessé.

_Well, comptent love the silence_

_It thrives in the dark_

Il était retourné habiter chez lui, bon moyen pour _l_'éviter et _lui_ n'avait rien dit. _Il_ n'avait pas essayer de le retenir, ni même essayer de lui parler après son départ en catimini.

_The fine winding tendrils_

_That stangle the heart_

Il était pourtant tombé en amour. Il s'était laissé embobiner par ses mots doux, ses petites attentions.

_They say that promises_

_Sweeten the blow_

_Bu i don't need them_

_No i don't need them_

_Il_ avait promis de rester à ses côtés, peu importe ce que la vie leur apporterait, mais maintenant, au moment où il avait besoin d'aide, _il_ n'était pas là.

_Cause i've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if i'm becoming untouchable_

Il avait toujours été différent, toujours une espèce à part dans la société. Mais dans _ses_ bras, il se sentait bien, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il se sentait désormais tiraillé par l'envie de _lui_ pardonner et celle de _le_ haïr.

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_Frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour _

_And untouchable_

Il ressentait _son_ absence comme si un morceau de lui-même était disparu. _Il_ était une extension de lui. Toutes les promesses s'étaient envolées. Il avait refusé de parler de sa trahison. Ça ne pouvait que faire plus de mal, et ça finirait par le tuer s'il _le_ laissait revenir dans sa vie. Il y avait ce goût amer qui, il en était certain, ne disparaitrait pas de si tôt.

_I need the darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness _

_The weakness_

_Oh, i need them_

Il voulait être seul, tout laisser tomber, oublier qu'_il_, avait un jour fait partie de sa vie. Se laisser aller. Une fois. Cesser de penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

_I need a lullaby _

_A kiss goodnight_

_Angel sweet_

_Love of my life_

_Oh i need this_

Pourtant, il avait encore tant besoin de _lui_, de _ses _baisers, _ses_ mots doux. Il avait été idiot, avait cru à l'âme sœur. Rien que le fait d'avoir cru à un possible nous paraissait saugrenu, à présent.

_Cause i've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if i'm becoming untouchable_

Il avait prit des congés, sans dire à personne ce qui se passait. Il démissionnerait probablement, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de vivre dans tout cette ambiance, avec _lui_ toujours autour, toujours là malgré son absence.

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_Frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour _

_And untouchable_

Il sentait toute la chaleur le quitter petit à petit, mais il était incapable de savoir si ça venait de lui ou si la température chutait véritablement. Il avait l'impression de mourir, littéralement, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur à la petite cuillère. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant.

_Do you remember the way_

_That you touched me before_

_All the trembling sweetness_

_Your face saving promises _

_Whispered like prayer_

_I don't need them_

Il pouvait encore sentir _son_ corps contre le sien, _ses _lèvres contre les siennes, _ses_ mains jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux ou caressant doucement sa joue, avec la façon unique qu'_il _avait de le faire.

_I need the darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness _

_The weakness_

_Oh, i need them_

Il était assis seul dans le noir depuis ce qui aurait bien pu être une minute ou une semaine, il ne savait plus. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de ce brouillard, qu_'il_ vienne lui murmurer à nouveau des mots doux. Il avait besoin de revoir ces rares sourires qui n'étaient destinés qu'à lui, de revoir des côtés de _lui _que personne n'avaient connu.

_I need a lullaby _

_A kiss goodnight_

_Angel sweet _

_Love of my life_

_Oh, i need this_

Il pouvait presque le toucher du bout des doigts. Se laisser aller à la folie et l'illusion aurait été si facile. Il aurait très bien pu le faire. Toutes ses pensées cohérentes le quittaient par vagues avant de revenir. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Il se demandait à quel moment il était devenu un mort-vivant. À quel moment il était tombé dans un état de végétation. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnu.

_Well, is it dark enough_

_Can you see me_

Peut-être qu'il était le problème. La question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il était trop extravagant, pas assez posé. Pas assez comme _lui. _Peut-être que s'il ne devenait que l'ombre de lui-même _il _le verrait à nouveau.

_Do you want me_

_Can you reach me_

Peut-être qu'_il_ voudrait à nouveau de lui, qu'il pourrait _l'_approcher.

_Oh i'm leaving_

Il se sentait partir, tomber dans un trou sans fond. Il vacillait entre conscience et inconscience.

_You better shut your mouth_

_And hold your breath_

_And kiss me now_

Il ne voulait qu'un seul baiser. Juste un baiser qui lui redonnerait vie.

_You'll catch your death_

_Oh, i mean this_

Il se demandait si c'était la même chose de _son_ côté, puis il se traita d'idiot. Bien sûr que non, qu'_il_ ne se sentait pas mourir. _Il _devait avoir passé à autre chose, après tout _il _avait été celui à mettre fin à leur relation, sans même le savoir.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas vraiment fignolé la fin, mais j'aime bien le côté plutôt brut de l'histoire. Donc je laisse ça comme ça et donnez moi vos avis! On se revoit dans le futur pour un deuxième chapitre.**


End file.
